


My Life Purpose in Another World

by LizRagesAlot



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Isekai, Magic, Other, Reborn - Freeform, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizRagesAlot/pseuds/LizRagesAlot
Summary: Temporary Title Ahmya is a young genius, currently a higher up at her company in Japan. After a late night of work, she goes out to eat with her junior, leading to her untimely death at age 20. When she awakes she is in the afterlife and meets God. But when her world's God leaves, a god from another world swoops her into a deal to help his fantasy world? Ahmya is now reborn as the son of a demon king and must figure out exactly what she is meant to do. Will she be able to enjoy this new chance at life?
Kudos: 2





	My Life Purpose in Another World

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first draft of the first chapter. Feel free to give me any feedback and your opinions! Sorry for the formatting issues, couldn't figure out how to make it work. Tell me your thoughts about the characters and the writing :).

The name Ahmya Akimoto was a name feared by nearly every employee of the TJEC company. Starting out at age sixteen fresh out of grad school, within two years she had climbed to the top of the ladder at the company and had stayed there for two more years. Within those four years she helped secure a near monopoly for the company and a trust within the nation that would last generations. Many said that the company could rise and fall with just the raise of Ahmya’s pinky finger.  
Ahmya leaned against her chair, a sigh on her lips. Everyone in the building was long gone, at home with their families or out at the bar. Obviously that didn’t bother Ahmya, she couldn’t have gotten as far as she had by bothering with unnecessary things. No, all she needed to focus on was work. Once she got home she could take care of reading reports and making extra phone calls.  
The only visible light in the building was that of her computer screen. The only noise within earshot being her fingers typing away email after email, editing document after document. She received a new email, from the CEO. Her eyes scanned through it, it was the new design of their most recent project, a skyscraper in Shibuya. She painfully looked over every centimeter of it, noting every thought and observation on the post-its by her desk. She would have to go over some of these things in their next meeting.  
Then she felt a buzz and on instinct her hand lunged to her phone. But she stopped herself. No sane person would be texting her at this hour, it was most likely just a scammer or worse, someone even more annoying. Rolling her eyes, she stood from her chair, hearing the bones in her legs crack after hours of sitting. Ahmya grabbed the coat hung on her chair and began to rummage through her purse for car keys. Another buzz.  
She turned off her computer. Another buzz. Found her car keys and put on her black jacket. Another buzz. Began to make her way out of the building to the parking lot, phone in hand. Another buzz and another buzz. She could feel the headache coming on. Reluctantly, she checked her phone. Her concerns were made real. It was her very annoying, very talkative and shameless junior, Daisuke Daimyo. She never thought a person could be so completely far from the meaning of their name. Ahmya opened the string of messages.  
“Boss, do you want to go drinking?”  
“Boss, come drink with me.”  
“There's a new bar near headquarters, you should come drink there with me, boss.” The messages repeated over and over, becoming whinier and whinier as they continued.  
She sighed, even just reading the messages was going to give her a migraine. She was going to just ignore the messages and catch the next train home when her phone buzzed again.  
“Boss, I saw you read my messages, you have to come now. I’ll pay so please?” Ahmya was not one to concede defeat, but it was hard to fight against his persistence, not to mention a cold beer sounded nice right about now.  
“Fine.” She sent out the text and began to head in the opposite direction towards the bar. For some reason, it felt like she was missing something. Didn’t she usually carry something in her purse for safety? Well, it didn’t really matter, she wouldn’t need it.  
She arrived at the bar a few minutes later, settling herself on the nearest empty barstool. Her eyes traveled around, searching in the crowd of people for Daisuke. She eventually spotted him in the corner talking to a young woman. Despite his bumbling, they actually seemed to be hitting it off, Ahmya couldn’t help but feel a little proud of her junior when she saw the girl give him a phone number. Once the girl left, Daisuke made his way up to Ahmya.  
“To think, there’s really a girl that’s into you. Never thought I would see the day.” She caught the light blush on his cheek and chuckled. “Order me a drink, I’m exhausted. Let’s celebrate you getting a girl’s number.”  
“Boss, you’re so mean.” But he ordered two beers regardless. They drank happily, discussing life. “I don’t get how you can work so hard. Don’t you ever get tired?”  
“I’m human after all. But work is important, I take pride in working long hours. It gives life meaning.” He noticed the odd look in her eyes but he said nothing. They drank for an hour or so more. Daisuke tried his best to make Ahmya laugh, he enjoyed seeing her laugh and smile. It was a rare sight around the office. She was only four years younger than him but she had accomplished so much. Daisuke respected her for it, though he believed she deserved to let herself live a little more. “I should get going, I have more work I need to do at home.”  
“I can walk with you to the train station.” He helped her up as she was a bit tipsy. Her eyes were half lidded and barely able to stay open, most likely all the sleepless nights catching up to her. “On second thought, maybe I’ll take you straight home. I don’t live too far.” He worried she might fall asleep on the train and miss her stop.  
“It’s okay, I’m not drunk.” Her words slurred slightly.  
“No, I insist, boss.” The street lamps appeared to be broken on the street they were walking on. They were only a few blocks from the station. No one was around, seeing as it was already around one in the morning.  
Without any warning, a man ran from behind them and grabbed Ahmya. Daisuke immediately started chasing after the man, running into an alley after them. The man was older, wearing a torn suit and was clearly intoxicated. He held a knife to Ahmya’s neck.  
“Give me everything you got or I’ll kill her!” Ahmya’s hair covered her face but she appeared limp. Rage fired within Daisuke. “Give me your money and your phone, all your valuables.” The man continued to yell demands. Daisuke wanted, with every inch of his being, to lunge at the man and beat the crap out of him, but he wasn’t super strong, he might lose. But there was no guarantee the man wouldn’t hurt Ahmya even if Daisuke gave him everything.  
A loud grunt brought Daisuke out of his thoughts. Ahmya had kicked her foot back straight into the man’s groin and pushed him to the ground. She ran towards Daisuke and pulled them both out into the street. He looked over her, she had sobered up more and despite the bruises on her arm and a small puncture on her neck from the knife, she was alright. He hugged her quickly in relief.  
He didn’t see the man run at his back with the knife. Ahmya’s eyes widened and within a split second without thought, she spun them around. The knife lodged it’s way straight into her back. The man then ran, stumbling away, round the corner.  
She collapsed, breaths racked with pain. Had he punctured a lung? Why did everything hurt so much? She stared up at Daisuke, he had tears in his eyes and clutched his phone in his hand.  
“Why are you crying? I’m okay.” The words hurt as they came out of her mouth. “I still have work to do, I can’t die. Okay? Don’t worry.” She gave the driest chuckle she could muster.  
“Boss, why would you do that? What is the company going to do without you? What am I going to do?”  
“You ask so many questions. Let me sleep, okay? I’m tired.” Her eyes fluttered closed. He could feel her skin becoming cold. His fingers refused to type the numbers. What was he supposed to do? Somebody had to help, please.  
“Boss, boss, no. Wake up. You have to stay awake, please. Please, boss, please, please, don’t. What am I supposed to do without you?” Why hadn’t he told her?

Ahmya’s eyes shot open. Every part of her felt as light as a cloud. Had she survived? No, wouldn’t she have woken up in a hospital then? She looked down at her hands. They seemed normal...no, if she looked closely she could make out an odd glowing white light surrounding her. She seemed to be in a cloud-like place, with a few curtain doorways on either side.  
“I didn’t expect you to come see me so soon.” An incredibly short, big nosed, old man with a bald spot approached her. He wore a shining white robe and a smile. “My, my, you grew up well. I must commend myself on my craftsmanship.” He took to examining her, holding up her arms and observing every detail of her body. She pulled away after the shock wore off.  
“Who the hell are you, pervert?” He gave a hearty laugh from the bottom of his chest.  
“You must be very brave to be calling God a pervert.” A voice sounded from behind her, she turned around. It was a white winged man, wearing glasses, but nothing else. She shielded her eyes.  
“God? So I’m dead then. If he’s god you must be an angel, right?” This time, the angel chuckled.  
“I am indeed. You were quick to realize all that, most people deny their deaths as much as possible.”  
“Yea, yea, my real question is why aren’t you wearing any clothes.”  
“Oh, my apologies, usually no one is around here.” He zapped on a suit. “You may remove the shield from your eyes now, I am decent.” She put her hands down from her face, sighing in relief. Ahmya then turned back to God.  
“So what now? Am I going to be judged?” God stared at her, deep in thought, for a few seconds.  
“I already know exactly what I am going to do with you.” Ahmya waited, expecting an answer, but God simply walked away from her. He and the angel went past the curtain into another room. She waited.  
After a few moments, a different curtain was pulled back. Instead of the stubby, old god she had seen earlier, stepped out a long haired man. His white hair went to his shoulders in a mullet and a dark cloak covered in gold insignias covered his silhouette. On his hip was a sword.  
“Well, well, look at what we have here. He did say you were interesting but I wasn’t expecting this. I think you will do quite nicely.” He grinned like a fox, pulling his hood up. His snake eyes didn’t ever seem to come off of her. “If you follow me past this curtain I will give you the excitement your soul craves.” He made toward the curtain, finger beckoning her to follow.  
She didn’t want to. But no matter how her mind resisted, a strange force within her moved her forward. He closed the curtain behind them and they were suddenly on a mountain, overlooking a large field of flowers. She took in a large breath, lungs filling with beautiful fresh air.  
“This is my world. It took me a long time to craft. I think the people in your world would liken it to something from a fantasy novel.” He unsheathed his sword, it became an obsidian scepter within his hands. Suddenly they were on the outskirts of a village surrounded by large walls. “I treasure each of my creations, from the tiniest sixteen legged beetles to the mightiest dragon. I allow them to thrive within my world.” He waved his scepter once more. They landed in a glowing forest. A small bushy tailed creature approached Ahmya, allowing her to stroke its head.  
“I never thought I would see sights like this.” He smiled at her, though this smile held more of a genuine appreciation.  
“I will make you a deal. Your soul is just so full of color and interesting. I want to see it flourish. I will give you my blessing and in turn you will be reborn into this world, and help it as you see fit.” In the back of her mind she thought about just how much of an isekai plot this sounded like, when she was a kid she had enjoyed reading those styles of manga and light novels.  
Ahmya was skeptical. It seemed almost like too good of a deal to be true. But what did she really even have to lose? She was already dead, there was no way to go back to her old life. Why not risk it all to live freely in a fantasy world?  
“Alright.” He held his scepter up to the sky, and gracelessly slammed it onto her head. She lost consciousness on impact.  
Meanwhile, back at the room she had woken up in, God returned. He held a chessboard in his hands and was chatting with his angel, who held bags of chips. God turned to where Ahmya had been...only to see that she was gone. The chessboard dropped from his hands.  
“Where did she go?!” Originally, he had planned to play chess with her to decide what happened with her. If she won she would be able to be reincarnated as a human, if she lost she would be sent to purgatory, this what he had done for centuries. But now she vanished into thin air? It only occurred to him much later, that another world’s god must have swooped in and stolen her. He was grouchy for the next couple days.

Ahmya’s Life:  
Avoided Deaths: 172  
Average Blinks per Day: 27451  
Lifetime Bathroom Visits: 20020253798  
Unknown:  
Unknown:  
Unknown:  
File Access Blocked


End file.
